


Unnecessary Jealousy

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, closet blowjob, easily, harry gets really jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Unlikely Romance In A Closet/Lost In Their Romance- Harry and Louis are going strong but Harry is very protective of his Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unlikely Romance In A Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689780) by [arainyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance). 



> requested by some person on tumblr who didnt want to tell me who they were. you like???

_Beep, beep._

 

Louis Tomlinson looked out the window and smiled as he saw his boyfriend’s black range rover, his curly- headed boyfriend standing with his hands crossed in front of the passenger door. 

 

“Bye, Mum!” Louis shouted. “Bye, girls!”

~

Louis had been going out with Harry for months. And they were months of absolute bliss.

 

Harry had saved Louis from everything he couldn’t even think to do anything about. He stopped the tormenting jocks, stopped Louis from getting shoved into dark, small lockers. He protected Louis from everything that could somehow hurt him. And Louis trusted him with his life.

 

After an eventful day, when Harry proved his feelings, Louis gave himself over to Harry, giving Harry his virginity.

 

They were together all the time since. It would always be _HarryandLouis_ or _LouisandHarry_. Nick Grimshaw had even given them the name Larry Stylinson after they didn’t leave each other’s side for two straight days.

 

They were in heaven and Louis could never imagine this was how his life would turn out but he loved it.

~

“See you tonight, Boo Bear!” He heard Jay shout back as he closed the door. 

 

He was a reasonable way down to the car when he heard the front door open again. Turning around, he saw Fizzy running towards him.

 

“You okay, Fiz?” Louis asked, arms opened. 

 

And his arms stayed opened as she ran past him and jumped onto Harry. He gave a shout of surprise but caught her in his arms anyway, her hands instantly going to his curly hair.

 

“Morning!” Harry greeted Louis when he approached them.

 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis returned, pecking Harry on the cheek.

 

“Sorry, Fizzy, but we have to get to school now.” Harry said, gently setting her down.

 

“Your hair is so curly.” Fizzy said, hypnotized.

 

“Come on. We have to go.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I think my hand is lost.” She said, eyes wide as she couldn’t see her hand anymore.

 

“It’s right here, love.” Harry grasped her wrist, pulling her hand out, waving it in front of her face.

 

She gasped and grabbed her hand, eyes wide.

 

“Thank you for finding my hand, Harry!” She whispered- shouted.

 

“How about I come around after school and we can see if something else gets lost?” He said as he gave her a quick ‘goodbye’ and a peck on the cheek.

 

She shrieked in joy and ran inside.

 

“Come on, Romeo. Am I too old for you?” Louis teased him.

 

Harry laughed and opened the door of the passenger seat for Louis, slamming it shut. 

 

“Never.” Harry leaned in through the opened window and captured Louis’ lips in his.

~

“Hey, Stylinsons!”

 

Louis and Harry turned at the name they had gotten used to, between their joined hands, and saw Harry’s quiffed friend/teammate.

 

“Hey, Grimmy.” Harry waved with his free hand.

 

“‘Ello, Captain! Is practice cancelled?” He asked Harry as he stood on the other side of him, slinging an arm around Harry’s broad shoulders.

 

“No. Why do you ask?” Nick shrugged.

 

“Just thought I’d ask.” He said. “Hey, Louis!”

 

Louis blinked up at the boy.

 

“Um, h- hello.” Louis greeted him nervously, squeezing Harry’s hand just a bit. In all the time that Louis and Harry had been dating, Nick never really acknowledged Louis, just calling him teasing names every once in a while.

 

“Ready for painting? I heard Ms. Peterson is sick.” Nick asked.

 

“Yeah. Harry was just walking me to class.” 

 

“Of course he is. Well, Styles, why don’t you let me take Louis to class? After all, we are going to the same class.” He offered.

 

Harry furrowed his brows at the offer. He could feel Louis’ hand tightening around his, knowing full well that he didn’t want to be left alone with Nick, given that he had once been shoved in a locker by the quiffed boy.

 

“How about another time? I actually wanted to show Louis something first.” Harry turned down his friend.

 

“Oh! I get it.” Nick’s eyebrow moved suggestively. “There’s five minutes before school starts. Good luck!”

 

Nick waved and winked before he left.

 

“Thanks, Harry. I just don’t thi- woah!” Louis started but got cut off as Harry tugged him into the first room they walked by, which happened to be a janitor’s closet.

 

Harry shut the door and pushed Louis against it, sinking to his knees.

 

“Harry! What are you doing?” Louis shrieked, trying to push him away . 

 

“I had something to show you, remember?” Harry said cheekily, winking up at him.

 

“Hurry. We have class in 7 minutes.” Louis moaned. In a second, Harry was on his knees, Louis’ trousers around his ankles.

 

Harry pressed three kisses to the inside of both his thighs before finally wrapping his lips around the tip of Louis’ cock.

 

Harry swirled his tongue, circling the tip, dipping into the slit on the top. 

 

Louis gave a small thrust and a whimper as Harry pulled away. One of Harry’s hands went to hold down Louis’ hip, the other went to play with his ball, massaging them.

 

Louis couldn’t help but just thrust a little harder than he would normally. Harry went with it, swallowing and hollowing out his cheeks, dimples somehow apparent.

 

“God.” Louis moaned, fingers lost in the wild curls.

 

Harry mumbled something around Louis’ hard cock.

 

Looking down, Louis felt the hot coiling in his stomach.

 

“I’m, I’m, God, I’m gonna come.” Louis gave another shallow thrust and finished, Harry swallowing everything.

 

Harry removed his lips from Louis’ limp cock and wrapped it back up in his pants and trousers. He moved back up Louis’ body and pressed his lips to Louis’. 

 

Louis kissed back instantly, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close as he stood on his tip- toes just to connect their lips. Harry’s hands were on Louis’ hips, holding him tightly, away so they wouldn’t get too far into something he wouldn’t be able to finish.

 

Their lips were pressed against each other’s roughly, wanting to just taste one another.

 

A few minutes later, Louis had to pushed Harry away, but not before going right back for two more quick touches of lips.

 

“C- class.” Louis stuttered, his face red and his lips swollen.

 

Harry smirked, pleased of Louis’ state- fringe slightly damp, face red, breathing uneven.

 

“Let’s go.” Harry said, fixing Louis’ fringe for him and handing him his backpack.

~

“How was the closet?” Nick asked when Louis arrived a few minutes late to painting.

 

“How’d you know?” Louis blushed.

 

“Please, mate. I can’t believe the door didn’t break off its hinges.”

 

Louis could feel the heat in his face as he gathered up his paint materials- canvas, brushes, and paints- and sat back down in his seat.

 

What surprised him was the fact that Nick came over to him and told the kid next to him to ‘beat it’ and took the seat.

 

“Wanna be partners?” He asked Louis.

 

“What?” Louis said, clearly taken back.

 

Nick motioned to the board where Ms. Peterson had messily written down the guidelines for the next painting project before leaving that morning.

 

_-Pick a partner_

_-Model for each other_

_-Nick Grimshaw: cut class once and you’re repeating the course_

 

_*Final paintwork is due in two weeks- will count as a large percentage of your final grade*_

 

“How ‘bout it?” Nick repeated.

 

Louis squirmed in his seat as he thought it over. Nick was Harry’s friend, one of his best friends, in fact, but he couldn’t just forget the times Nick and another arsehole friend shoved him in a locker. But, maybe for Harry’s sake, Louis could try to be friends with Nick, try to make him like him.

 

“Sure.” Louis said slowly and cautiously.

 

“Great!” Nick clapped his hands. “Out of the two of us, you’re the better artist. I’ll just paint you first and then you can take all the time you need to paint me.”

~

By the time class was over, Louis and Nick were talking and getting along, and _laughing._

 

Together, they were able to clean up faster than they would have alone and they were the first two out of class, arms slung on each other’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, you two.” Harry’s voice called out towards them.

 

They turned to see Harry sitting against the lockers, backpack beside him, clearly waiting for Louis to walk to English together, as always.

 

“Hey, Harry.” They said in unison, looking at each other and letting out another loud laugh as Harry’s eyebrow was quick to rise at the boys actions.

 

Harry jumped up and took his position on Louis’ right, his hand on Louis’ waist, slightly more protective than he would normally been but Louis was his and Nick was, well, Nick.

 

“Grimmy! Principal’s looking for you!” They all turned to see another classmate, a hipster, no doubt.

 

“Well, I must find a hiding spot.” Nick sighed, dropping his arm to his side, taking a pen out and writing on Louis’ arm. “Call me, Lou. See you at practice, Harry.” And he was gone.

 

“He wants you to call him?” Harry asked, taking his spot on Louis’ right.

 

“Yeah. Got a new project and Peterson wants people to work with partners.” Louis explained, hugging Harry’s arm as to not get lost in the sea of people.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said, dropping the subject. He didn’t have anything to be worried about, right?

~

“You look so sexy.” Harry asked as he stood in the doorway of the art room after school.

 

Louis gave a yelp and jumped.

 

“Harry! Don’t scare me like that!” Louis shouted, grabbing the canvas, hiding it from Harry’s eye.

 

Harry chuckled and in three, swift strides, he was in front of Louis, who hid that canvas.

 

“Don’t look!” Louis warned him. Harry stayed rooted to where he stood because, if he learned anything, when an artist says don’t look, you don’t look.

 

Louis carefully wrapped it up and placed it gently in his own, private cubby Ms. Peterson had given him for his extra artwork. After making sure that the painting was safe, he went to clean up his art supplies, Harry moving behind him.

 

“Sorry for surprising you, babe. You were in that artistic headspace and I didn’t know how to tell you that you looked so sexy without scaring you.” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear and he wrapped himself around Louis’ body that he knew would be red if Harry undressed him.

 

“Come on, Harry. I think Fizzy is waiting for you to find that doll she lost a couple week ago.” Louis said, rolling his eyes, tugging Harry off him and taking off his apron.

~~~~~

“I think I have a big head.” Nick admitted to Louis the next day in class.

 

“It’s not that big.” Louis said, rolling his eyes in front of the canvas.

 

“Let me see.” Nick moved from his modeling position on the stool and stood next to Louis. “Ugh, it’s huge and ugly.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I didn’t mean like you didn’t draw it well. I just meant that you drew it too well with my large head and all.” Nick complained, dropping his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Will you start over?”

 

“Will you model differently so that you’re head isn’t so big?” Louis countered.

 

“You said my head wasn’t big!” He pouted, rising his head so he was cheek- to- cheek with Louis.

 

“I lied, you big- headed weirdo.” Louis smirked, sticking his tongue out in a child- ish manner.

 

“Lou?” Harry’s head stuck in through the door.

 

“Harry? What are you doing here?” 

 

“Class is over.” That explained why the classroom was empty. “What are _you two_ doing?” Harry asked, shocked at the lack of space between the two.

 

Nick smirked at Harry’s shocked expression and felt Louis about to jump away. Before Louis could move away, he placed a firm grip on Louis’ waist, holding him tight next to him.

 

“Why, hello, Harry.” Nick greeted his friend.

 

Harry’s right eye twitched as he saw Nick’s hand placement and Louis’ refusal to move it.

 

“We were just working on our project. Come look at what Louis painted.” Nick told him, waving his hand.

 

Harry immediately walked over, standing next to Louis. His eyes quickly scanned the painting before flickering to Nick, narrowing.

 

“Hmm, it’s amazing, just like every other piece you’ve done, Lou.” Harry complimented Louis, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Um, we should clean up before we’re late.” Louis said, escaping Nick’s grip and Harry’s lips on his cheek.

 

Nick caught Harry’s eye and winked before walking away, going to help Louis, hip- checking him.

 

Harry growled low in his throat.

~

“Hey, Lou! What are you doing here? Did you finish your painting already?” Harry asked, breathing uneven as he jogged toward his boyfriend who took a seat on the bleachers.

 

“What, I can’t just not paint and watch my hot, sweaty boyfriend kick a ball at practice?” Louis asked, sounding scandalized.

 

“No, you can. But I know you have a reason.” Harry said in a sing- song voice.

 

“How?”

 

“You have that look in your eyes. Determination.”

 

Louis sighed and gave in, knowing that he had to tell Harry the truth because he could always tell when he was lying.

 

“I needed to see Nick.”

 

Silence.

 

“What?”

 

“For the art project. I just want to get a good picture. One where his head isn’t so big.” Louis tried to joke playfully, using both hands to gesticulate a big head.

 

“Hey! You’re not talking about me, are you?” Nick shouted.

 

“How’d you know we were talking about big- headed people?” Louis shouted back, a smile on his lips. 

 

Nick flipped Louis the bird but laughed anyways. When Louis smiled, Harry’s lips pressed together into a thin line.

 

“Fine.” Harry said coldly, turning and running back into position, ignoring Nick when he ran past.

 

Louis sighed at his boyfriend’s actions. Then he took out his pencil and sketchbook.

~

After practice, Louis walked with the team towards the locker room, choosing to stay outside rather than go in ( _it stinks of sweat,_ Louis complained).

 

“Hey, Lou. I’m done.” Harry said as he came out, his bag on his shoulder.

 

“Here. Do you like it?” Louis asked, shoving his sketchbook in front of Harry’s face.

 

Grabbing it, Harry steadied it so he could see it clearly.

 

On the paper was a cartoon of him and Louis. Cartoon Louis was telling Cartoon Harry not to be jealous because he loved him and nothing was going to change it. Cartoon Louis then proceed to shake his butt in front of Cartoon Harry’s face until Cartoon Harry promised not to be jealous anymore. Cartoon Harry drool at the sight and promised never to get jealous again. Then he gave Cartoon Louis’ butt a squeeze.

 

Harry couldn’t help but crack a smile onto his face.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Harry said, leaning down to hug his unhappy boyfriend.

 

“You have no need to be jealous, you know.” Louis muttered into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I know but it’s Nick!” Harry complained.

 

“It is me! How can I help you?” Nick said, popping out from the locker room. “Scratch that. Can’t help you, I’m going home. Peace out, bitches.” He said, giving them a peace sign and walking to his red buggy.

 

Louis exploded into laughter and while Harry watched him, smiling as he laughed.

 

“I’ll try but I can’t promise anything.” Harry said, leading them to his car.

~

 _“Sorry, babe, but I don’t feel so well. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go to school.”_ Harry wheezed.

 

Louis frowned at his boyfriend’s voice, which was much raspier than usual.

 

“Oh, Hazza. You sound terrible. Do you want me to come over?” Louis asked, concern plainly evident in his voice.

 

“No, no!” Louis’ frown deepened as Harry’s voice had quickened slightly and less raspier. Harry followed up with a loud cough. “I’ll be alright. Just, er, be careful getting to school.”

 

“Don’t worry about me. Just, can I come check up on you later, after school?” Louis asked.

 

“Aw, Boo! Of course you can!” Harry said so cheerfully that Louis could feel his smile coming through the speaker of his phone.

 

“Okay. See you later, Hazza. Get better.” Louis told him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Louis sighed and hung up. He looked up to the clock, which read _7:30_. Louis groaned as he realized he would have to rush just to get to school on time.

 

“Bye!” Louis shouted before power-walking outside.

 

He had walked for a minute when he heard a loud _beep- beep- beepity- beep_ behind him. Louis jumped, startled, and turned seeing Nick waving frantically at him.

 

“Hey, Lou- Lou.” He said, lower the passenger window.

 

“‘Ello, Nicky.” Louis returned, giving him a smile.

 

“Where’s Harry? Didn’t make you walk, did he?” He asked, fixing his rearview mirror to look behind him.

 

Louis shook his head. “He’s sick. Sounded bloody awful.” 

 

“Oh. Want a ride?”

 

Louis began rocking on his feet, heel to toe, heel to toe. He thought he should just keep walking, that he needed exercise. But then again, when would he ever have the chance to ride in a buggy. As long as he’s friends with Nick, forever, but he already walked, like, a minute.

 

“Sure!” Louis said, as Nick leaned into the passenger seat and opened the door.

~

“Everyone’s finished and we’re the only ones left. Even the substitute gave up and left. I’ve done three paintings of you, all of which you had a big head in and then ruined, and it’s due tomorrow. Can you just shrink your head or something?” Louis said, exasperated, getting off his feet and falling onto the stool behind him.

 

Nick looked at the other three painting of himself and frowned. He then stood in front of the mirror. After a minute, he leaned forward which only increased the size of his head. He ‘ugh’-ed and leaned backwards, shrinking his head.

 

“Ah- ha!” Nick shouted. Still in his leaned back position, he turned to Louis.

 

“Whatever you’re doing, stop.” Louis said when he looked at his friend.

 

“Paint me like this.” Louis raised his brow.

 

“How? You’re all leany and how am I supposed to draw that?” Louis asked skeptically.

 

“You’re the artist. Just make it look like I’m not leaning back.”

 

“That’s gonna be tricky.”

 

“Paint me like one of your french girls.”

 

“If I fail, it’s your fault.”

 

With that, Louis put up a new canvas and mixed some colors together.

~

“Done!” Louis said, smiling as he finished the last quick touches.

 

Nick groaned as he stepped out of the stiffening position.

 

“Well?” Louis asked, showing Nick the painting.

 

Nick looked at the painting and instantly smiled.

 

“This is the one.” 

 

“Finally.”

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“What?” Louis asked, kneeling to get a better look at the bottom of the painting where Nick pointed with a finger that had wet, white paint on it.

 

“I don’t see anything wro- AHH!” Louis shouted as Nick trailed white paint on his face.

 

“Eww, you got it on me.” Louis whined, pulling the bottom of Nick’s shirt to wipe his face.

 

“Hey! I don’t want stains on my shirt.” Nick said, wiping his shirt on Louis’ face.

 

They erupted into laughter at the silliness of their actions when they heard someone in the doorway.

 

“Happy an- what is going on?” The person said.

 

Louis turned to see who was talking but the painting blocked his vision, as the was on the knees. He stayed on his knees, though, and rubbed furiously at his nose, hoping to take off the white on his face so Harry wouldn’t laugh at how childish he looked.

 

“Hey, Harry! You don’t look too bad!” Nick said, waving.

 

“Is Louis on his knees?” Harry asked slowly as he saw Nick standing and boyish feet that were hidden in TOMS that he knew Louis always wore. 

 

Louis popped up, his nose red from rubbing.

 

“Harry! You shouldn’t be here!” Louis shouted.

 

“Why not?” He asked challengingly.

 

“Y- you’re sick.” Louis looked at him. “Aren’t you?” 

 

Harry stood in the doorway wearing a nice- fitting black button up with the top buttons undone and extra- tight black pants. His curls were done in a tall quiff, something he did rarely. In his arms were a bouquet of red roses and chocolates.

 

“No, I’m not. I faked it because I wanted to surprise you with a nice date but I guess you can just carry on blowing Nick, if you want.” Harry spoke with a chilling voice, icicles hitting Louis with every word.

 

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, Harry dropped the roses and chocolates and left, his face emotionless.

 

It was silent as they stood alone. Nick looked at Louis and Louis looked at the empty spot where Harry stood.

 

“Go to him.”

 

Louis turned to Nick.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Go to him.” Nick repeated as he began to wrap up the painting and clean the materials.

 

Louis didn’t need to be told a third time, running full- speed out the door.

~

“Harry!” Louis shouted into the empty hallway.

 

“Harry, where _are you_?!” Louis screamed, tears threatening to overflow onto his face.

 

A teacher opened the door and told Louis to quiet down and responded with a ‘fuck you’. The teacher’s mouth opened like a fish before telling her class to get back to work and losing the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway with Louis.

 

“Now, listen here, you little beast.” She started, wagging her finger at Louis.

 

“I don’t give a fucking shit. He’s gone and it’s all my fault and I need him.” Louis teared, pushing her hand away from his face and running away from the shocked teacher.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted as he stepped outside, finding the curly hair in front of his car. Harry didn’t turn at the shout of name though.

 

Louis ran as quick as he could through the cars, getting to Harry as he unlocked the door and got in.

 

“Harry!” Louis banged on the window on the door, startling Harry who wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

 

Harry narrowed his red eyes, trying desperately to look angry but he didn’t, just looking. Sad. 

 

“What do you want? Finished with Nick?” Harry sneered when he rolled down the window.

 

“No! I wasn’t!” Louis said.

 

“Why don’t you go back and finish then?" Harry said, his voice shaking just a bit as he closed the window, putting the car in drive.

 

Harry pulled out of the parking spot, ready to leave. But Louis ran to plant his feet in front of the running car. Harry stomped on the brakes, the car stopping instantly. Through the window, Louis could see Harry sputter as he panicked. Louis slammed his hands on the hood of the car, leaning forward.

 

“Listen, Styles. Stop it, okay? Just, stop. I am sick and tired of you always being jealous and insane when there’s no reason for you to be. You know I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire fucking world. Especially more than Nick. We are only working on one project together which is due tomorrow and, after then, we probably won’t even talk anymore. We might just only talk when you’re with us.” Louis said, taking a breath as Harry stared.

 

“And I was definitely not blowing Nick. I will never suck his fucking hipster cock. He tricked me into looking at the painting and then put white paint on my face, which I’m sure makes me look ridiculous.” Louis paused for a moment, wiping at the dried paint on his face. “Anyways, the point is, just trust me. And stop. Being. Jealous.” Louis emphasized each point with a slam on the hood of the car.

 

Louis and Harry stared at each other. Blue boring into green. Harry’s eyes were red, as was his nose and cheeks, tear- stained. Louis watched as Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve one last time before reaching for the key.

 

Finally, after a long moment, Harry turned the key, the car sputtering slightly before silencing. The curly- haired boy opened the door and walked to Louis.

 

“Lou, Louis. I’m sorry.” Harry said. Louis hmph’ed and crossed his arms, turning away from him.

 

“I love you, but I love you too much. You’re just too beautiful and I think that I could never be good enough for an angel like you. I think, I think that I’m scared that you’ll leave me one day.” Harry confessed, biting at his lip.

 

Louis sighed and uncrossed his arms, turning to face the boy, looking up at his face.

 

“I’ll never leave you. No one is more perfect for me than you.” Louis said, grabbing the front of Harry’s button shirt and pulling him down.

 

“Don’t forget that.” On his tip- toes, he connected their lips.

 

Harry moved his head down even more, pressing his lips onto Louis harsher. Working their lips against each other, Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer into his chest. Harry practically covered Louis as Louis was pulled into his chest and Harry looming over him.

 

“You know you own Nick an apology, right?” Louis said when they broke for breath.

 

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Harry smiled, going in for another kiss.

~

“I ran out to get you better ones to make up for this morning.” Harry said as he entered the art room after practice later that day. In his arms were two dozen roses and two boxes of chocolate.

 

“Happy six month anniversary.” Harry smiled, handing Louis double the roses and chocolate.

 

“Thanks, love. They smell great.” Louis said as he smelt the sweet scent. “I made you a little something.”

 

Louis gingerly placed the gifts on one of the tables before going to his private cubby and pulling out the large bag in there.

 

“Been working on this forever.” Louis told him as he Harry the bag filled with painted canvases.

 

Harry kissed his cheek and place the bag on the stool, carefully taking each one out.

 

“Lou.” Harry gasped as he saw the paintings.

 

There were a total of five different sizes, when placed in a specific way, they made a square. The smallest was the one he had done of Harry’s green eyes, able to capture the way they shined and sparkled. The second was his own indescribable blue eye because it was _their_ anniversary. Another one he had done of their tangled fingers. The fourth painting was filled with paper swans spilling out of an opened locker. 

 

The final and largest one was based of a picture Niall had not- so- secretly taken of them. Harry and Louis had been standing on the field, right after a harsh practice. Harry, sweaty in his football clothes, stood with his arms around Louis, who had just gotten out from the art room, covered in paint, had his arms around Harry’s neck. They had been talking quietly and Harry couldn’t help but kiss his boyfriend with the team wolf- whistling and Niall snapping a picture and texting it to Louis.

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Louis. This is amazing.” Harry gawked, taking in each painting.

 

Louis blushed as he finished cleaning, stealing glances at Harry looking entranced by his art.

 

“You really are a truly amazing artist.” Harry complimented, kissing the back of Louis’ hand.

 

“And you are the most graceful football captain.” Louis smiled back, taking off his apron. 

 

Harry laughed at that. “We both know I’m not.”

 

“Yeah, but you are a talented captain of the football team.”

 

“And you’re a talented artist. Now, let’s go! We’re going to miss our reservations for dinner!” Harry laughed, tugging him along. “We can make it if we hurry.”

 

“Either way, we’ll be fine.”

 

Yeah, Harry and Louis will be fine because they have each other and that’s all they need.


End file.
